The Past Doesn't Matter, But The Future Does
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When she has doubts, he is there to comfort her. Groot and Gamora brother-sister story, with mentions of the others. Rated T for mentions of battle and such. My first Guardians Of The Galaxy fanfic, so please, no flames. WARNING: big spoilers for the Disney/Marvel movie "Guardians Of The Galaxy".


**This idea came to me after watching the movie yesterday. It was so awesome! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All credit for the characters and the movie go to Disney and Marvel.**

**A/N: This story takes place at the end of the movie and Groot has regrown from the sapling he was after he had saved the team from getting hurt in the crash before the fight with Ronan.**

* * *

**The Past Doesn't Matter, But The Future Does**

It had been now one month since they had stopped Ronan from using the Infinity Stone to take over the Universe, but although Ronan was stopped, they still had to go after the man who had hired Ronan to get the stone.

Thanos. The man that had raised her into what she had been before meeting with the others and converting over to the good side. She understood Drax's anger and wanting to destroy Thanos, but she was unsure because she still had a small part of her want him to still be her father, although she disliked him for what he did to her.

Gamora now looked out at the stars as she watched novas spin rainbow colors that were mesmerizing to the eye and soothing to a troubled mind. She sighed as she wished her problems would disappear like a mist in space. It wouldn't be so hard to deal with then.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps and looked over her shoulder to see her friend and ally Groot, the tall tree alien, come over to her, looking confused at her expression and behavior.

"I am Groot?" he asked, looking concerned as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

Gamora had learned to understand him even though he didn't speak much, but she understood what he was saying. "Just thinking about Thanos and what he did," she said to him as she hung her head, showing how upset she really was over it. She didn't know why she was showing a tree how she felt since she never showed her feelings much, but something made her want to tell Groot what was bothering her.

Groot seemed to sense it and so he sat down on the cushioned ledge by the window and extended his arm to gently pull Gamora closer to him and he set her in his lap.

Gamora was surprised that she let him handle her like that since she would normally bring out her knives in anyone touched her, but she just sighed and leaned her head on Groot's bark-covered shoulder as he lifted one hand and rubbed her back.

"I am Groot," he said, wanting her to tell him about it.

She sighed. "Thanos took both me and my sister and raised us to be his weapons of death," she said. "I hate him because of that and what he did to me, but I guess a small part of me still wants him to be a loving father, which doesn't make sense."

Groot pointed out the window at the novas and then indicated to a dying star that vanished and then pointed to her and tapped his chest. She again sighed.

"Do you think it's wrong of me to want that?" she asked him.

The tree alien shook his head, a gentle smile on his face as he then gestured to the back of the ship where Drax, Peter, and Rocket were and then pointed to himself and her and made the universal sign of 'family'. She looked up at him.

"You're right. We're a family," she said and then realized what he was saying. "Thanos never was my family."

Groot nodded and gently stroked her head in a soothing manner. Gamora, feeling grateful for his unspoken words and kindness, felt tears start to fall and she hugged him, crying hard as Groot pulled her closer into a comforting hug, rubbing her back and stroking her head the way a father would to a child to comfort them.

He then stood, holding her in his arms securely as he swayed gently, still comforting the young woman in his arms.

After a few hours, Gamora felt her tears stop and she calmed down as the tree alien sat down again with her in his lap. She sighed and looked at him. "Thanks," she said. "You may not say much, but you're a good friend."

He smiled. "We are Groot," he said, hugging her again.

Gamora's eyes grew wide. He had just said they were siblings. She was surprised and touched that he considered her to be a sister to him. "Yes," she said in agreement. "We are brother and sister."

Both of them smiled and Gamora felt better and more determined to fight for the good side. "This is no doubt a very mish-mash family," she said. "But it's our family and I'm glad it is."

Groot nodded and they stayed in their brother-sister embrace as they watched the novas form and grow into new stars, making Gamora realize something.

The past didn't matter, because they were all growing into new, better people who didn't care just about themselves anymore. They cared for everyone.

Only the future mattered now.

She and the others would make sure it would be a good future for all of the universe.

* * *

**Well, how was it? Please review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
